


Sleepless American Idiots: The Tale Of Wanda Whatshername And Kate Of Suburbia

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [10]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #lianaforkatebishop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, American Idiot (Album) - Freeform, American Idiot Era, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Comedy, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kate Bishop, Green Day References, Hand Jobs, Human Vision (Marvel), Impregnation, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, Lesbian Sex, Liana Ramirez/Hailee Steinfeld As Kate Bishop, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, My Chemical Romance References, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Somnophilia, Song: American Idiot, Song: Whatsername, Student Kate Bishop, Student Wanda Maximoff, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Kate Bishop, Teenage Wanda Maximoff, Title Inspired By A Green Day Song, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Overwhelmed by school and stressed out of her mind, Wanda Maximoff, college freshman, fights a losing battle with insomnia and her grades. Help comes from an unlikely source in the form of her roommate, Kate Bishop, who offers an unconventional solution to her problems. ‘Tis a simple arrangement, there’s no way it could possibly get out of hand.Right?





	Sleepless American Idiots: The Tale Of Wanda Whatshername And Kate Of Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> For Liana Ramirez, talented actress, beautiful woman and the perfect choice to play Kate Bishop in that upcoming Hawkeye Disney+ Series. 
> 
> #lianaforkatebishop

//

_ “May I lick one’s holy toes?” _

_ “IMMEDIATE RESTRAINING ORDER. NEXT.” _

_ \- Magnus The Red & The God-Emperor of Mankind, If The Emperor Had A Text To Speech Device _

//

** _(Gothic National Anthem / Dolla Dolla Bills Y’all / Wizards of Waverly Place / Muff Diving 101 / The Vanilla Twilight Blowjob Train / Jesus Of Suburbia / All The Small Things / Lady Montilyet’s Courting Rituals / Sayonara Is Totally Not A Dance Song / So It Goes...)_ **

//

_ “When I was, a young boy-” _

It was the dark of the night, but contrary to the psychedelic ramblings of a certain woman with a dollar sign in her name, it was not, in fact, the time for the animal to come alive, nor look for something wild. It was, simply put, the time to go to sleep-

_ “-my father, took me into the city-” _

-of which was not working out. The clock on the side of the dresser read eleven-thirty-two, PM, of course, for those not versed in the setting of the metaphorical stage, whilst the teenager whose bed lay adjacent to the aforementioned was splayed out all over it like she was in an Ariana Grande music video. 

_ “-to see a marching band-” _

And then there was the music. Here, sprawled out upon her bed, mind lying somewhere in the gutter, and not in the sexy kind of way, but in the fuck my life kind of way, Wanda Maximoff listened to the perfect music to listen to at eleven at night, staring up at the dull, nightlight lit beige ceiling and wishing that the Sandman would come down from his perch in the heavens or wherever the hell sandy old coots resided and bless her with glorious sleep.

_ “He said, son when, you grow up-” _

Yet, sleep, like excuses when trying to avoid seeing grandma, remained ever elusive, and despite the pointed, valiant effort to drift off into beautiful oblivion, Wanda remained frustratingly awake, nowhere near the beautiful veil of unconsciousness, but rather, far from it and being dragged off even farther with every single minute that went a-floating on by. 

_ “-would you be, the savior of the broken-” _

From experience, it wasn’t the music that was doing the dragging. It was something else, something unknown to the brunette. Stress, nerves, dread were the most likely culprits, but regardless of who or what was responsible for the hazel-eyed girl lying awake in bed at a time when she really should’ve been asleep, the point was that Wanda was currently an insomniac, and a very, _ very _ unhappy one at that.

_ “-the beaten and the damned?” _

For the last few weeks, it had been going on like this. Wanda would wake up tired, stumble through school and other activities, tumble into bed, linger for a few hours, desperately wanting to sleep but not actually doing so regardless of however hard she tried, then pass out from...something, most likely her body giving out, then wake up to do it all over again.

_ “He said, will you, defeat them-” _

To say that it kind of sucked would’ve been an understatement. Her grades were suffering, as much as she hated to admit it, they were. She tried, oh, she tried, but it was hard to focus upon a full college load whilst battling insomnia. Willpower could only do so much, and in her case, the supply of such had long since run dry.

_ “-your demons, and all the non-believers-” _

Yet, in Wanda’s eyes, giving up wasn’t an option, not because of some arbitrary need to get good grades in order to get a good job or some similar bullshit that overly annoying grandmothers were often want to spout, but because Pietro would’ve held it over her head for the rest of her life if she gave up. Frankly, she would’ve taken death over ever giving Pietro something to hold over her head.

_ “-the plans that they have made?” _

Blowing out a breath she’d been holding, Wanda felt a hand scrunch the bedding beneath her, the tension in her fingers causing her to grip a bit more than was absolutely necessary. All she wanted was sleep, glorious sleep, but for all her wishful thinking, it didn’t come into existence at her whim. 

_ “Because one day, I’ll leave you-” _

For all the darkness in her room, the silence, save for the music and the comfort of her bed, what she wanted most refused to come. For a moment longer, Wanda lingered in the prison of her blankets, and then she got up with a huff and stormed out of her room.

_ “-a phantom, to lead you in the summer-” _

//

Tick-tock-

-on the clock, yes, but the party didn’t stop, no. In fact, there wasn’t even a party going on that could be stopped, here, in this fairly decent-ish apartment in a relatively quiet part of the city, there was naught but ghosts of good times gone by, the air of despair permeating the atmosphere, and-

-tick-tock-

-that damnable ticking sound. As fingers flew across the keyboard, spilling words and numbers onto a digital piece of paper in hopes of becoming something far more coherent and meaningful, the teenager that was Katherine Elizabeth Bishop found herself cursing, not for the first time, that she was taking such a difficult class.

_ Well, it’s not technically difficult- _

-that was more the product of the fact that the teacher heading the class was one of _ those teachers, _ you know, the kind that thought that it was their calling in life to torture students until one of them snapped and attempted to beat them to death with the abacus that sat atop their desk, along with so many other archaic instruments of instruction. And to be fair-

_ -I thought I knew what I was doing. _

The class in question, were anyone to ask, was English, otherwise known as Literature, or perhaps “the class where all we do is write about books no one’s ever heard about”. That was probably an unfair assessment of a class at least _ partially _ related to the great authors of the world, but when one was assigned tripe such as _ Touching Spirit Bear _ and _ The Terranauts _ as reading material, one felt heavily inclined to maybe just tell the whole of literature to fuck off and die in a fire.

As far as books went, the aforementioned sucked so bad they made _ Fifty Shades Of Grey _ look good.

Tickety-tap, went the lithe digits of the raven-haired teenage girl, banging away at the keyboard with energy that only a master pianist would possibly bring to such a thing, albeit with none of the enthusiasm nor any of the form. On and on she went, at least, until she hit the dreaded thing known as writer's block, and all attempts to analyze a book that was probably older than the teacher, himself an crotchety old fuck who _ really _ should’ve been in an old folks home, ground to a total halt. After a few attempts to restart her brain, which were no doubt the metaphorical equivalent to kicking the side of a vending machine after it had eaten one’s change and shit out a hearty ‘ol helping ‘o nothing, Kate gave up, saved her progress, and quit academics for the night. Stretching in her seat and standing up for the first time in kind of a while, Kate took a look at the clock.

It read twelve, but no mouse scurried down, hickory dickory dock.

Twas was time for a midnight snack, the mind of the raven-haired girl said. Shutting down her laptop, Kate left her room and padded out of her room in the ginger-ish kind of manner, somewhat weary eyes belatedly noticing the kitchen light was on as she stepped down below. 

_ Huh. I thought Wanda went to bed. _

Her fellow teenager had all but staggered back home late in the evening, having been worn out from a test that had been so hard that the brunette had been close to frustrated tears, a thing that made Kate’s heart ache. She wanted to help Wanda, she really did, but Blessed Kanye knew that Katherine Elizabeth Bishop had many skills, and the ways of calculus-based mathematics was not exactly one of them. If you wanted Kate to talk about something more athletic, like say, archery, or something like physics and/or economics, or how to do a cover of everyone’s favorite band, Green Day, and not suck while you were at it, Kate was your lady for the job. As she stepped into the kitchen, her musings were interrupted as she found Wanda-

Clunk, went a metal spoon against a ceramic bowl.

-bent over a bowl of ice cream, eyes red, headphones on and looking far more haggard than she had any right to be.

//

_ “Who’s gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?” _

Answer, no one, that was who. With exhausted fingers touching at a dispassionately cold metal spoon, Wanda Maximoff shoveled flavorless ice cream into a mouth that had long since given up on life and only half-paid attention to the music that flowed in her ears, to the confectionaries in the bowl before her, and frankly, the general act of existing.

_ “Who’s gonna rock you when the sun won’t let you sleep?” _

Answer was still no one, in case anyone was keeping score. Fucking insomnia.

_ “Who’s waking up to drive you home-” _

Thoughts about the rule of three were unceremoniously kicked to the curb to make way for a much more pressing thought. That being _ why the flying fuck was it so hard for her to sleep? _ It was simple, really. Put body in bed, close eyes, drift off into restful blissful oblivion. So why the fuck was her body having difficulty carrying out this command? At this late hour, Wanda didn’t know, nor did she care, and as she gulped down another bite of ice cream, she found herself wondering if she was waiting for divine-ish salvation or the sweet release of death.

_ “-when you’re drunk and all alone-” _

A second later, the headphones were pulled off of a listing head, and Wanda, suddenly bereft of her music, found a burst of agitated energy that tilted her head in the direction of the perpetrator-

“Hi.”

-of whom looked rather concerned. Hazel eyes focused upon blue ones, and as Kate Bishop came into full focus, Wanda belatedly registered the greeting that was Kate’s solo-syllabic statement.

“Sup?” 

A brunette with hardly the energy to muster up a statement of greeting all but murmured said word, waving at one of the chairs with reckless abandon. Kate took the invitation, sitting down adjacent to Wanda, examining the brunette with concerned eyes. “You look terrible.” She said, offhandedly turning off Wanda’s iPod while she was at it. 

“Thank you.” Said Wanda, faint sarcasm tinging her voice. She looked at Kate, supporting her head with her free hand, the other one splayed out somewhere on the table. “What are you doing up?”

“I was gonna get a snack.” Kate said. “But then I saw you like this and well, to say I’m concerned is probably an understatement.” 

“If you wanna snack, you can have my ice cream.” Wanda said. “Not like I’m gonna finish it.” 

Nodding, Kate reached out and relieved Wanda of the bowl, digging into the barely-touched treat with only faint gusto. As she devoured Wanda’s ice cream, the raven-haired teen shifted in her seat and gestured at the brunette with the spoon. “So...what’s the problem? Bad breakup? Bad day? Bad month in general?”

“How about bad everything?” Wanda asked, yawning as she went. “I just can’t sleep, so I don’t focus in class, then I fuck up the tests and get all mopey and then the pattern repeats.” A second later, the brunette slumped down, face first, onto the table. “I don’t understand why…”

“This is your first time away from home, right?” 

Looking up, Wanda nodded, hearing a loud sliding sound as Kate slid back a bit in her seat and propped her feet up on the table. “I think that’s your problem. You’re not used to living in a place that’s not your own.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wanda asked. 

“Quirks, the layout, little things.” Said Kate, through a mouthful of ice cream. “The smell of breakfast being cooked, dishes being washed, your annoying-ass brother banging on your door. None of that happens around here, since it’s just the two of us, so…“ She made a circular motion with the spoon. “-you can’t sleep, because the things that made you comfortable aren’t here. You get tense, can’t relax, and next thing you know it’s the morning and there you are, tired as all hell.” 

“Do you have a solution?” Wanda asked.

Kate paused. The expression upon her face turning pensive, thoughtful even. Wanda assumed that this meant that Kate was going to come up with a wise solution, or perhaps even a mundane, if effective one. At this point, Wanda would’ve done-

“You need to get laid.”

-anything?

“-excuse me?” Went a now _ very _ awake girl who had just spat out the proverbial drink, as Kate, finishing off the ice cream as she went, waved a hand in the air. 

“You, my friend, are stressed out beyond all fuck.” Kate said with an air of nonchalance, as if they were discussing the weather, or more likely, the merits of the Codex Astartes. “So stressed out, that if I had to guess, you haven’t so much as masturbated in fuck knows how long. Therefore-” A hand, with a single outstretched finger, raised into the air, came up. “-you need to get laid.” Lips curled up slightly into an amused, probably teasing, smile. 

“I volunteer as tribute.” 

As far as solutions went, that was definitely one of the more unique ones. But it had merit, Wanda supposed. “Fuck it, why the hell not?” She said. “At this point, I’m about one bad day away from trying to sacrifice Pietro to Khorne. But before I commit to this...this is just some friendly screwing around to help me release stress, right?”

Kate shrugged. 

“It can be whatever you want it to be.” She said. “Though I must warn, if you do attempt to sacrifice someone to the Blood God, as an avowed supporter of the Grey Knights, I am obligated to attempt to kill you.” 

Wanda laughed. “Pot calling the kettle black, after that thing they did to the Sisters of Battle.” She merrily retorted, causing Kate to smile in amusement. 

“That-that doesn’t count, Matt Ward is an Ultramarines-shilling hack!” Said the raven-haired girl, offering a hand to Wanda. “Now, shall we?”

//

Wanda’s room was filthy. 

Well, it wasn’t like Kate had any room to argue, given that her own room was in quite the state of disarray. In any case, she managed to get the door open, stepping over clothes and notebooks scattered about on the ground, being led by Wanda to the brunette’s bed. As they came to the threshold of the aforementioned, Wanda chose this moment to break the silence.

“So, who’s on top?”

“Ideally, me.” Kate hummed, as her eyes swept over Wanda, a great part of her body just wanting to pull her clothes off and get it on already. “Cause seeing as you’re the one with insomnia, this kinda has to be all about you…”

“I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” Wanda interjected, as she reached for Kate’s shirt and began to lift it up. “Besides, if I have to get naked-” A teasing smirk lit up her face. “-so do you.”

And up the shirt went.

Lifting her arms upwards, Kate let her shirt slip free. Bereft of a bra, Wanda immediately caught an eyeful of Kate’s breasts, and as hazel eyes widened a bit in the dimly lit room, Kate simply smirked. “Like ‘em?” She asked, as her self-control slipped and she reached out to relieve Wanda of her own shirt. 

“I do.” Wanda said, eagerly letting Kate shuck her out of her top, the fabric falling to the floor like a leaf a moment later. Evidently, Wanda had chosen not to wear a bra either, the coincidence of which amused Kate a little, as she went on the offensive and began to fumble with Wanda’s pajama pants. “Like mine?”

“Fuck yeah I do.” Kate said. “Now, c’mere…”

As the pants slid down, revealing the panties that the brunette had seen fit to wear to bed, Kate took a moment to admire them. Then, hooking her fingers into Wanda’s panties, she pulled them down, exposing her pussy. With the brunette naked, Kate made to gently push her to the bed, only to be stopped with a hand against her breasts.

“Ah ah.” Wanda said. “You’re not fully naked yet.” 

The hand against her breasts shifted, going down to Kate’s shorts, hooking into them and yanking them down with a single motion that had the raven-haired girl internally setting a memo to _ maybe _ adjust the waistband in the future. A glance down at the bulge in Kate’s underwear, boxers, for the elucidation of all involved, had the brunette’s tongue licking her lips in anticipation. “Miss Bishop...is that a sex toy in your pants, or are you happy to see me?” She asked, knowing full well what lay beneath the cloth. 

“I like to think it’s the second one…” Kate said, as Wanda pulled down her underwear, setting her clothed erection free. “...though I’m always happy to see you.” She added, stepping out of her fallen boxers and closing the distance between her and Wanda. “May I kiss thy sweet lips?”

“Katie-Kate-Kate...those lips are going to be between my legs in about thirty seconds, you may place them wherever you desire.” Wanda said, cupping her face and leaning in for a kiss, pressing her own lips gently across Kate’s. “...though if you want to take your time…”

Smirking, Kate drew back from Wanda and gently pushed her onto the bed, climbing atop the brunette, pressing her lips against her cheek. “I think I will.” She said, placing kisses on both of Wanda’s cheeks, then trailing a line down her neck. “Work my way down, all the way down…” Eyes settling upon one of Wanda’s breasts, Kate lowered her head and took it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the brunette’s nipple. 

“Mm…”

Wanda squirmed as Kate’s free hand came up to fondle her other breast, the gentle squeezing and sucking drawing soft moans out of her. One hand came up to caress Kate’s face, brushing encouraging fingers through her hair, whilst the other cupped her ass. “Lower, K, lower…” She cooed, feeling Kate shift in response, hands and mouth leaving her breasts and moving downwards, towards her pussy.

“Impatient, are you?” Began the blue-eyed girl. 

“A little-” Went the brunette, a little _ ah _ noise leaving her mouth as Kate pressed her lips to Wanda’s taut tummy and gave it a kiss. 

“Well, lucky for you...” Kate said, as she finally came to hover above the brunette’s cunt. “...I’m already there.” And, with nothing more to say, Kate did what she’d been teasing for the last minute or so, and brought her lips to those of Wanda’s cunt. With confidence borne of having her head between the legs of a girl who was _ liking it, _ Kate let her tongue press against Wanda’s slit and began to lick, up and down in slow, teasing motions. 

The effect upon Wanda was instantaneous. The brunette’s breath hitched as the first inklings of wetness upon her own made itself known, and as Kate began to get into it, Wanda found herself enjoying the feeling of her tongue upon her cunt. Once, twice, once again, Kate’s tongue worked her pussy in an experimental manner, evidently letting Wanda get used to the sensation. Or teasing her, Wanda couldn’t tell which, nor did she care. 

Because goddamn it, Kate was _ good. _

From the instant her tongue had touched Wanda’s cunt, Kate had come to a very scientifically sound analysis-slash-conclusion of the brunette’s snatch, and that conclusion was that it was easily the best pussy she’d gone down on, like, _ ever. _ Wanda’s sweetness tinged her lips, spurring her on, and Kate let her tongue dive deeper into Wanda, drawing moans out of the brunette. 

A faint buck of Wanda’s hips drew an appreciative noise out of Kate. Popping up for a moment, she grinned at the hazel-eyed girl, licking her lips in a tantalizing manner. “Enjoying yourself?” She asked, receiving a nod in response. “Good.” And with that, she dove right back down, working Wanda’s cunt with renewed vigor. Her tongue lashed at Wanda’s slit, causing the brunette to squeal.

Reaching out, Wanda’s fingers grasped Kate’s head, entangling themselves in her hair. “Harder, Kate, harder-” She gasped, heart racing as Kate licked at her pussy. “-fuck!” Fingers tightening their grip, Wanda grit her teeth slightly, bucking her hips into Kate’s mouth. Blue eyes flared at the response, Kate making an amused noise while she did her damndest to make Wanda feel good.

With every stroke, every swipe of Kate’s tongue, Wanda felt the tension that had been stalking her for weeks recede a little more, ever so slightly. Kate was so much better than her fingers, her touch was a godsend, divine intervention even, and Wanda was content to soak it in, all of it, squirming and bucking into the touch of the raven-haired girl. 

All of a sudden, Kate pulled back, blue eyes meeting hazel ones for the briefest of moments as she licked her lips with theatrical flair. With another motion, she lifted a hand and flexed her fingers, and a second after, she introduced them to Wanda’s cunt. 

“Kate, god, Kate-”

“Like that, don’t you?” The aforementioned girl said, squirming slightly on the bed as the warm wetness of Wanda’s cunt enveloped her digits. The brunette was positively _ soaked, _ fluid dripping out of her slit with every slide of her fingers. Pressing her thumb against Wanda’s snatch and rubbing it in small circles, Kate pumped her fingers in and out, drawing a delighted yelp out of the brunette. 

Minutes passed, silent and yet noisy all the same, as Wanda moaned and squirmed in time to Kate’s movements, moans and wet _ slick _ noises mixing as fingers worked the brunette’s cunt. Her fingers left the raven-haired girl’s head, tumbling carelessly to the bedsheets, gripping tightly as she began to cum. 

“Kate, Kate-” 

If her fellow teen had noticed her cries, she hadn’t indicated anything, save for the faint ghost of a smile, just barely visible as Kate suddenly switched back to using her mouth, upped her tempo and gave a jazz player a run for their money. Tingles of pleasure swept up Wanda’s spine, foreign and familiar, but welcome all the same, surprising a girl who hadn’t quite had an orgasm in kind-of-a-while. Said tingles turned into a flood of sensation, and with a scream, Wanda came.

“-Kate!”

The brunette’s howls of delight filled the air, music to Kate’s ears. Wanda’s legs, sort of bordering her had at the moment, flailed slightly, weighed down by the blue-eyed girl’s arms, and from the way she was bucking her snatch into Kate’s mouth, it was pretty clear that Wanda had all but _ needed _ this. Wanda rode out her orgasm on Kate’s lips, screaming with delight the whole time. Fluid, her sweet release, spilled into the raven-haired teen’s mouth, and she gulped down everything Wanda had to offer. The _ gush _ of fluid was a bit much for Kate, some of the brunette’s release dripping down her chin, but she didn’t mind. To have made Wanda cum so hard...Kate felt proud, very, very proud of herself.

Panting heavily, Wanda came down from her pleasure high, faintly aware of the sensation of wetness betwixt her legs, set to the soundtrack of her beating heart. “Well, _ somebody _ came good.” Kate said, bringing her awareness back to the girl in question. “Feel better?”

“Very...” Wanda murmured, feeling, for the first time in a while, as exhaustion flooded her veins and began to seep into her bones. She yawned, and felt Kate crawl up the bed, coming level with her and pressing her lips against her own. Wanda moaned at the taste of herself on Kate’s lips, but she didn’t mind. 

Shuffling slightly, Kate cuddled against the brunette, pulling the covers up around them. “Sleepy?” She asked, receiving a nod. “Good.” She wrapped her arms about Wanda and pressed her lips to the brunette’s. “Now get some rest, you.” 

“B-but what about you?” Wanda began, tilting her head slightly, fighting to stay awake. “You still haven’t cum-”

“I’ll...ah...take care of that some other time.” Said the blue-eyed girl, brushing off the erection that poked against Wanda’s ass as if it was a minor issue and not something that should’ve by all rights been far more pressing. “Now rest.”

With a little bit of guilt, Wanda leaned back into her pillow to do just that. She really should’ve helped Kate out, maybe at least given her a handy...but as she drifted off into peaceful oblivion for the first time in weeks, she supposed that she could return the favor some other time.

//

Wanda awoke with a yawn.

Not the kind of yawn that suggested she was tired, but a rested yawn, the kind one had after a good night’s sleep. Stretching, relief coursing through her veins as she did so, Wanda found herself awake, and for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t actively dreading a coming day. Admittedly, there was naught to do today, which probably helped, but the point was that finally, the spell of darkness that clouded the scion of House Maximoff had been broken, and once again, the forecast read naught but hookers and sunshine.

Well, maybe just the sunshine, though hookers were always a nice surprise.

The insomniac, recovering, now, looked about to and fro, and settled upon the naked teenager beside her in bed. Kate was cute, all cuddled up to her side like that, snoring softly, face buried in the pillows. Smirking slightly, Wanda leaned down and pressed her lips to the raven-haired girl’s cheek, a silent _ thank-you _ for her night of bliss. 

Shuffling the sheets a bit, the brunette peeled them off, getting up and walking off to go freshen up. By the time she got back, she’d noticed a few things had changed, one, Kate had shifted, and two, the blanket had fallen off of her form more or less entirely, and though Wanda was not exactly a master of sex, having been trained in the ways of Pornhub and not much else, she knew enough about the average penis to tell that Kate, even in her sleeping state, was aroused.

Perhaps she was having a dream about last night.

The blue-eyed girl’s cock twitched, once, twice, and, on impulse, Wanda clambered back onto the bed and slid forward on her stomach, reaching out with an inquisitive hand and taking Kate’s length into her grasp. Twas warm, hard and yet comfortable to hold at the same time, and from the slight intake of breath, Kate seemed to like the touch, asleep as she was.

_ ...I wonder… _

Moving her hand slightly, Wanda stroked, once, then twice, a downwards movement this time. The sleeping girl didn’t stir, and emboldened a bit, Wanda began to pump her hand. Kate’s cock began to stiffen, a bit more with each movement, until it was finally, fully erect in her hand. Smirking a little, Wanda continued to move her fingers along Kate’s cock, taking a moment to admire it. She kind of felt like she wasn’t doing enough for Kate, after the show the other girl had put on for her last night-

_ Perhaps my mouth? _

-and with a solution in hand, the brunette parted her lips, lowered her fingers just a tad, and took the tip of Kate’s cock into her mouth. Going off of memory, from lessons imparted by the likes of Katya Clover and Samantha Saint, Wanda swirled her tongue around the tip of Kate’s cock in gentle fashion, using her fingers to pump the base of her length.

On and on Wanda stroked and sucked, filling the morning air with the soft sounds of her mouth and fingers, attending to Kate’s cock with gentle, if lavish, devotion. She didn’t exactly want to wake her up, after all, and she knew from experience that it was possible for possessors of penises to cum in their sleep. Maybe just a little bit more-

-and then, because it was in the nature of anything peaceful to be disturbed, something came on by and disturbed this beautiful moment. Surprisingly, the cause of the disturbance was not grandma, nor the Mormons down the street goin’ round to beg for shit and/or talk about their crappy teachings, or even the Jehovah’s Witnesses that prowled around looking for suckers to suck, but an alarm set upon a phone, previously unnoticed at its place on the dresser.

_ “-I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER FROM THE HOLLOW LIES-” _

As the music blasted into the sunlit room with the kind of bluntness American Idiot clubbed the Bush Administration with, Wanda found herself frozen to her place at Kate’s cock as the aforementioned flailed awake, somehow managing to not hit the brunette as she reached for the device-

_ “-THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE REST OF OUR LIVES-S-S-S-” _

-and knocked it right off onto the carpet. Apparently ignorant to the activities going on down south, probably because of the concert going down on the floor, Kate practically threw herself off the bed, trying her damndest to turn off the fucking thing-

_ “-ON HOLIDAY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-” _

-which evidently wasn’t working out, given that the phone in question was Wanda’s, not Kate’s, and given that the brunette currently had the aforementioned girl’s cock in her mouth, well, one could probably understand why she couldn’t help out-

_ “-HEAR THE DRUM POUNDING OUT OF TIME-” _

-and then finally, the damn alarm switched off. Sighing, Kate pulled herself back up onto the bed and set Wanda’s phone back down onto the dresser, and came eye to eye with-

“Mm...now that’s a wake-up call.”

-Wanda, mouth wrapped around her cock. Hazel eyes had long since gone wide with fear, staring up at Kate, somehow attempting to send simultaneous messages of _ This is totally not what it looks like _ and _ Motherfucker my luck sucks _ with the kind of look that suggested Wanda was starting to regret her course of action.

Bringing her fingers down to Wanda’s cheek, Kate gave her a reassuring brush against her skin. “No no, don’t stop…” She drawled, when Wanda made to pull away. “Finish what you started…” Giving Wanda’s cheek a tiny pinch, she smirked. “Go on…”

And Wanda did.

With the fear of potential death by humiliation averted, the brunette resumed what she’d been doing before Kate had awoken, except with a bit more flair. She had an audience now, might as well make it good. Her tongue swept this way and that, her fingers pumping the base of the raven-haired girl’s cock, lips moving up and down the whole while. Kate moaned, pulling herself into a proper sitting position, rubbing her fingers from her free hand into Wanda’s disheveled hair. “You know, I was having a dream about you-” She murmured, stroking her fingers through chocolate locks and setting them to rights as she went. “-but this is better than anything a dream could offer. Even if I didn’t appreciate the noisy wake-up call.”

_ Yeah, sorry about that. _ Wanda thought, as she simply winked in response and pulled back for a moment, pressing a series of kisses to the tip of Kate’s cock. She heard moans from above, and a little glance saw that Kate had shut her eyes, squirming lightly. “Like that?” Wanda asked.

Nod.

“Fuck, _ yes...” _ Kate murmured, brushing her thumbs against Wanda’s cheeks in an encouraging manner. “More-” Buoyed by her praise, Wanda continued on, letting her hand move just a bit faster, sucking a little bit harder. She swirled her tongue about Kate’s length, bobbed her head up and down in gentle fashion, receiving moans of pleasure and soft, cooing encouragement as her reward. On and on she went, working Kate’s cock, the echoes of her delighted cries ringing in her ears as she put those Pornhub lessons to good use, until that moment when-

“Wanda!”

-it bore fruit. With a cry of delight, Kate came hard, shooting warm, sticky semen into the brunette’s mouth. Hazel eyes dilated slightly at the sweet-ish taste of Kate’s cum, darting up to meet the wide, almost euphoric blue orbs of her fellow teen. Kate’s lips were parted, moans of ecstasy tumbling from the raven-haired girl, and from the way her arms, bracing her against the bed, shook, she was clearly struggling to not simply topple over as she came. Swallowing what she could, Wanda pulled back to gasp for air, and immediately, the pulsing cock in her grasp painted her face with cum, sticky, wet ropes of cum splashing against her cheeks and dripping down her skin. Making a noise of amusement, Wanda let her hand take over, pumping out the rest of Kate’s load all over her. 

“Ah, shit, sorry-” The blue-eyed girl bit out, coming back to herself as her pleasure abated and faded from her mind. Wanda was a mess, strands of cum painting her face and even her hair, dripping down her chin, coating her tongue and fingers, and all the while, her cock lay within the brunette’s grasp-

_ God, if I could wake up to that sight forever… _

-and quick as a flash, Kate reached out, snatched Wanda’s phone off the dresser, activating the camera as she went, and, with the press of a button, immortalized the sight of the brunette darting about her cock. “Well, _ somebody _ liked their wake-up call.” Wanda said, licking up a stray strand of cum from Kate’s cock.

Kate giggled. “I certainly did.” She said with a happy sigh, as Wanda continued to clean her cock, lapping up the remnants of her pleasure. 

“I think I’m gonna enjoy this arrangement.” Wanda said, as she finished up. 

Kate smirked.

//

As the days went by, things got better for Wanda.

Within a couple weeks of their _ arrangement _ commencing, Kate noticed an immediate change in the brunette’s behavior. She slept through the night, woke up refreshed and peppy, a stark contrast from the days when Wanda would be up hours before she even arose, barely coherent at the best of times and downright catatonic at the worst of them. The bags under her eyes had disappeared, her skin a healthy color, complexion hale, not haggard. She was enjoying life again, it seemed, going out with friends and managing school and her personal life competently. For all intents and purposes, Kate had effectively solved Wanda’s insomnia.

So why wasn’t she happy?

Instead of happiness at the turn of events, Kate felt a sense of emptiness, one that only grew as the weeks passed by and turned into months. Seeing Wanda smile, laugh, and be merry with their friends should’ve been a source of joy for Kate, but everytime she turned her gaze upon Wanda, she found herself lacking that joy. She was always happy to see Wanda, yes, happier to take her to bed and relieve the brunette of her burdens, but a part of her, and a growing one, wanted more than just this empty pleasure. 

What they had...it was a mimicry of Kate’s dreams, real and yet not real, everything she could’ve wanted within her grasp, but only the touching of the surface. She wanted to kiss Wanda with emotion behind her lips, touch her as a lover would, take her to bed and _ make love _ to her, go on dates with her, and maybe, one day, put a ring on her finger and have a family with her, but...well, the question of how to broach such a thing to the brunette remained an unsolvable one. Really, how did you tell the girl you’d gotten into an _ arrangement _ with that you wanted a whole lot more out of it? It wasn’t like she could just Wikipedia this one away. 

So Kate did the second best thing. She buried her feelings.

_ That _ went about as well as attempting to moon a krogan, or be civil to grandma, both activities of which never went well. She attempted, and bravely so at that, to keep a mask of happiness on around Wanda, at least while they were having sex. And for a while, it worked. At least until Wanda started noticing the little slips that Kate was having. A bit less energy during foreplay, less enthusiasm during the act itself. Kate had offered up excuse after excuse, of which Wanda had seemed to accept until-

_ “Is something the matter, Kate?” _

-one particular night, after a rather muted fuck, when Kate had been lying against Wanda, ostensibly snuggling into her shoulder, in reality hiding her forlorn face, Wanda had decided to address the matter.

_ “Mm just...tired.” _

She’d said in response, throwing her arm over Wanda with theatrical flair. _ “Long day, what with midterms coming up and all that, ya know?” _ The brunette had seemed to accept her words, and Kate had thought the matter laid to rest. In any case, their arrangement continued, though they had begun to skip days more frequently and at longer intervals, ostensibly due to the intensifying school workload that the middle-end of the semester offered, but also because of Kate’s emotional conundrum, of which no solution offered itself to.

Curling up on her bed with a bowl of ice cream and the pilfered iPod of the brunette, Kate settled in for a long, boring night of watching meaningless late-night shows. Wanda was out right now, hanging out with someone...a guy by the name of Vision, if she remembered. He was nice, from what she gathered of their fleeting interactions, and, just before they’d gone out to some place Kate didn’t remember anymore, she remembered seeing how he’d made Wanda smile. 

_ She’s always happy when she’s with him. _

The thought lingered in Kate’s mind as she set the iPod to play and began flipping through the channels with little, if any, care for what she landed on. Vision had been around the apartment several times now, and each time, Wanda had been happy, nay, joyful, to see him, just as he was to see her. They clearly had something going on- 

_ “-my shadow’s the only one that walks beside me-” _

-and really, Wanda needed someone who could truly give her what she needed. Vision, if things went the way that Kate was pretty sure they were going, would do just that. He would give Wanda love, real love, not this facsimile that Kate had been offering her, what she’d been pretending to-

_ “-my shallow heart’s the only thing that’s beating-” _

-with a sob, a shutting of her eyes and a desperate attempt to muffle her mind, Kate shoved a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and chewed spitefully, the television’s meaningless parade of sensationalist drivel and drama even more meaningless than it had already been-

_ “-sometimes I wish someone out there will find me-” _

-the truth, her mind told her, was simple, Kate had been aspiring to a mantle she was not worthy of, to a task she was not ready, would never be ready, to accomplish. Simply put, Wanda deserved so much better-

_ “-till then I walk alone-” _

-and Kate was anything but.

//

“-and I don’t know how to tell her!”

Vincent “Vision” Stark, younger brother of Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark by about a decade and change, listened to Wanda’s ramblings with a patient ear. An altogether fascinating tale had been woven over the course of their evening working on calculus together. To be fair, a story that had begun with a simple explanation of how being away from her family had given her insomnia and ended with a frankly touching profession of love for the girl that she’d been having _ a mutually beneficial arrangement _ with, of which had subsequently been followed by the aforementioned statement, was bound to be interesting, and if it wasn’t, then fuck you, you had terrible literary taste and probably thought that _ The Terranauts _ was the pinnacle of literary talent.

Surprisingly, Vision still had his copy of the aforementioned book. Probably because it was a hardback copy and five-hundred-pages worth of bullshit _ was _ pretty handy for beating someone like a rug with.

“I believe-” Began the blonde, impeccably dressed spectacle-bearing man, as he pulled up at the apartment complex that Wanda and Kate had taken up residence in. “-that you should simply tell her how you feel.” When Wanda gave him a look that suggested that maybe while she was at it, she also rewrite Game of Thrones’ Season 8 and make it _ actually good _ and save gamers around the world from EA and their fucking lootboxes_, _ he continued further. “You need to be honest. It seems to me that you’ve just been overthinking this, planning for things that, based on what you’ve told me about her, will never happen.” He said. “So, frankly, just be yourself when you let her know how you feel. It’s really as simple as that.”

The brunette was silent for a long moment.

“Okay.” She said, looking at Vision and giving him a grim, determined nod. “I guess I am overthinking this a bit much.”

“That you are.” He replied, opening the car doors and walking Wanda to the entrance of the complex. “Good luck, and try not to fuck it up too badly.” He said, turning to take his leave. Smirking amusedly, Wanda waved Vision goodbye and went upstairs. Twist and turn she did through dimly lit, sparsely populated hallways, until finally, she came to the door that marked her sanctuary from the chaos of the world, and opened the door-

-to a completely dark apartment-

_ Huh, did Kate go to sleep? _

-and with a growing sense that something was off, she padded from the entry room to the bedrooms, the brunette walking through an apartment that was stone cold silent. The more she looked about, the more she got the feeling that this stillness was not the product of a silence where all was quiet due to sleep, but to something else. It was almost a relief when she saw light creeping through the cracks in Kate’s bedroom door, and, on an impulse, she walked over, opened the door-

-and caught sight of Kate, curled up under her bedsheets and looking absolutely miserable.

_ Well, this is awkward. _

The blue-eyed girl hadn’t even seemed to notice her, from her place on her bed, what looked to be Wanda’s iPod in her hands as she thumbed through it idly. Walking over carefully, shutting the door just as gently, Wanda climbed onto the bed. “Hey…” She began, placing a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “You okay?”

A pair of surprised blue eyes met hers.

“Uh...hey.” Said Kate, smiling a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as she brushed Wanda’s hand away and sat up. “Just got back from your study session?” 

“Yeah, Vis drove me home a few minutes ago.” Wanda said, taking note of a faint, amused huff that emanated from Kate at her words. “Calculus is a bitch, and he somehow understands it better than basically anyone else in the class, so in exchange for him helping me out with that, I help him out with psychology.”

“That’s good.” Kate said, nodding absentmindedly, a look that suggested she’d rather be anywhere else on her face. “Productive session?”

“Yeah.” Wanda replied. “Got a lot of work done. Talked about a lot of things, both academic and non, you know how it is.” 

“I certainly do.” Said the raven-haired girl, setting Wanda’s iPod down on the nearby dresser. “So-” She started, and Wanda got the feeling that the chill in the room wasn’t just the air. “-you two have been spending a lot of time together-” 

Wanda nodded. “Well, midterms are coming up, and that’s just a taste of what’ll be on the finals. Gotta be prepared, you know.” 

“-yeah, I can understand that, but, just out of curiosity, are you two _ going anywhere? _ I’ve heard from some of the other girls that he’s cute in a businessman kinda way, and since you spend so much time with him...” Kate asked in innocent fashion, a teasing glint appearing in her eyes, faintly marred by something else.

_ What? No! Why would you think that- _

“Heh, now you’re sounding like Tony.” Wanda began, shifting on the bed, sitting next to Kate. “He teases me _ all the time _ about it. I mean, Vis is a pretty handsome guy-”

_ -but you’re prettier, way, way prettier- _

“-and I’m sure he’ll make a great boyfriend-” Blue eyes flickered, seeming to lose their spark as she spoke-

“-but he’s not my type.”

-and suddenly, those same eyes dilated. “R-really?” Kate asked, struggling and failing to hide her disbelief as she went. “I’m actually kinda surprised, because you’ve been hanging out with him so much and everything and-”

_ Oh dear, it seems Kate’s got the same problem I do... _

Wanda leaned forward and clasped Kate’s hand. “K-” She began, noticing the way that the other teen seemed to still entirely, as if she’d gone completely frozen. “-Vis is my friend, yes, but, truth be told, I’ve had my eye on someone else entirely.” Looking away slightly, she continued on. “I was actually telling Vis about them in the car, and he was telling me-”

_ “I’minlovewithyou.” _

“Wh-what did you just say?” Asked a now very confused brunette, as Kate’s lips trembled and whatever mask she was wearing broke into pieces and fell away like so many shards of glass. She kind of knew what she’d said, but-

“I’m in love with you.”

-well, okay, there it was. The words had not so much been said as they had been shot out with the kind of velocity usually reserved for ballistic weapons, and the look in Kate’s eyes suggested that this was one of those moments one usually saw in confessional, or perhaps in one of those scenes in the movies where one professed their love to another under the rainy starlit night.

“I’ve been in love with you since like, the moment I laid eyes on you-” Kate began, and going from the look on her face, she was close to a breakdown or something approaching it, assuming it hadn’t already happened and Wanda was caught in the middle of it all. “-and I’ve been meaning to tell you that I wanted our little arrangement to be so much more than just us fucking around so you could sleep because I’m so fucking into you-”

_ Just like me... _

“-but I had no idea how to tell you so I just kinda started flaking out on our arrangement because I thought you didn’t like me that way and that you were gonna start doing what we were doing with like, Vision or something except with actual feelings-”

_ ...I never would, all I want is you, no one else, just you... _

“-and the truth is that I wanna do literally everything on my _ awesome shit to do list _ with you and the stuff on your list if you have one which I think you do and I know I look like a fucking idiot right now-”

_ ...you never could be, K… _

“-but all I’m asking is that if you don’t run the fuck away screaming in the next two minutes and maybe please give me a chance and I don’t fuck it up will you please go on a bunch of dates with me and then marry me and have my babies and stay with me forever and ever-”

“Yes.”

//

Now there was a showstopper if there ever was one, though frankly, it wasn’t quite-

-as flashy as an ogre kicking open a door whilst a tune that went something along the lines of _ Somebody Once Told Me The World Is Gonna Roll Me I Ain’t The Sharpest Tool In The Shed _ blared or as gripping as that one time a certain person at the end of their tether told their annoyingly overbearing grandmother to go fuck herself in front of the whole extended family-

-but it would do nicely.

Kate Bishop, a girl in a very fragile, emotional state of mind, had just been subjected to the metaphorical gatorade shower, though in the _ slow down and use your brain, slick _ kinda way and not the _ woohoo we won the Superbowl and now we’re gonna get titty parades and blowjobs from the cheerleaders _ kinda way.

It had been a simple, one-syllable word that Wanda had uttered, and it had been enough to bring Kate’s long-winded spur-of-the-moment _ oh my fucking god I love you I love you so much and I just have to tell you before I fucking implode _speech come to a complete and utter halt, complete with screeching of metaphorical tires and a herky-jerky motion that every driver who’d been attempting to a run an almost-red light only to spot a donut munching trigger-happy cop totally aware the union would protect him if he decided to go ‘a pop-pop-poppin milling about would know.

“W-what?” Asked a now breathless blue-eyed girl, hoping beyond hope she hadn’t been hallucinating.

“I love you too.” Wanda murmured, leaning forward and cupping Kate’s cheeks. “Ever since that day we met in Miss Romanov’s class back in tenth grade…” She smiled, hoping that the motion was reassuring. It seemed to work it’s charms, as Kate slowly calmed down, in a very roundabout way, breathing a little less heavily and bravely attempting to maybe let her eyes dilate a little less.

“...four years?” Kate whispered.

“And five months, six days and nineteen hours, give or take ten minutes.” Wanda said. “Not that I’ve been counting.” She said, amusement coloring her voice as she went.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Kate went, expression on her face shifting a bit, a little remorseful, if Wanda had to guess. “God...all that wasted time-”

And then, suddenly, Wanda’s lips were on hers.

The kiss was held but for a moment, emotions upon emotions making themselves known with that simple gesture, but it was enough. As the brunette broke the kiss, she saw that the storm clouds that had been marring Kate had all but evaporated, chased off by some divine god, no doubt an Australian beefcake, wielding an axe and bellowing a mighty roar in his manly voice, at that.

“Now would be a good time to make up for it, wouldn’t you say?” She asked.

“There would be no greater pleasure.” Kate hastily stuttered, before she all but threw herself into Wanda’s arms, kissing her as a lover would, passionate, with heat, yes, absolutely, but not the ravenous heat of someone greatly anticipating that was what to come, but something far more emotional, romantic. 

Just as it should’ve been.

As the latest kiss found itself being broken by an instinctive need for air, Wanda chuckled, low and mirthful. “I think-” Began the brunette. “-that in hindsight, we may have fucked up _ very much _ in the order of things. First we fucked, and now we’re-”

“-confessing our feelings. Yeah, we totally got a little mixed up there.” Kate said. “To be fair, the insomnia thing was kind of out of our hands, and I thought that a more immediate solution rather than going to the doctor’s was needed-”

“-and it really helped!” Wanda said. “I mean, besides letting me sleep and helping me make a comeback on this damn semester, I also learned that you _ really _ love it when I do this, because-” A wandering hand slipped down and touched the clothed bulge of Kate’s cock, fingers trailing daintily _ just so _ along her length. 

“-it gets you all _ excited.” _

//

With a _ woomph _ of the bedsheets, Kate found herself on her back.

To say that she was excited would’ve been an understatement, and frankly, a perfectly good waste of an opportunity to use the word ecstatic. As it was, her body thrummed with desire, quite understandable, given exactly who was atop her at the moment, and were it possible for someone to literally die of happiness, Kate, to her great displeasure, probably would’ve, but fortunately for all involved, that scythe-toting MCR-playing gothic Grim Reaper named Olivia stayed far, far away from the proceedings at hand.

Above her, Wanda straddled her hips, a sultry smile across her face as she leaned down and snaked her hands beneath Kate’s wooly sweater, kissing her all the while. The brunette fondled her breasts, running her thumbs over the blue-eyed girl’s nipples, grinding her hips against her cock, reveling in the sensation of Kate’s length hardening beneath the barriers of clothing that separated them.

Arms splayed out by her sides, Kate felt her mouth drop open as Wanda lifted up the sweater a bit with the motions of her arms, fingers not once leaving their place at her breasts. A minute passed, then a second, and Wanda continued on, fondling her tits like they were the most addicting thing in the world. She moaned all the while, delighting in the way Wanda worked her body, making her squirm and shudder beneath the brunette.

Letting go of Kate’s tits, Wanda leaned down, hooked her thumbs into the blue-eyed girl’s pants, and pulled at them, yanking them down a few inches. “Come on, _ move.” _ She bit out, and Kate lifted her hips up in response, allowing the brunette to pull them down. Prying Kate’s pants off a moment later and tossing them aside like so much refuse, Wanda clambered back atop her newfound love, beginning to paw at the sweater once more. As she pried it free of Kate, the brunette took a moment to gaze upon the thing. “Cute.” She said, examining the garish patterns knit upon the wooly thing. “But tasteless. I should burn it.”

“Don’t you dare, it’s my favorite.” Kate murmured, as she reached up for the sweater, Wanda holding it just out of reach.

“It’s a fashion war crime!” Wanda said, smirking amusedly. “It _ has _ to go.” She dangled the thing a bit more, before dropping it over the side of the bed. “But-” She went, as she began to take off her own shirt, removing the fabric as teasingly as possible. “-I _ could _ be convinced to keep it.” 

And for emphasis, she shifted her hips a bit, grinding against Kate’s clothed cock.

“I think I can make a persuasive argument or two.” Kate replied, hands coming up to unclasp the bra that Wanda wore. With a little click of the clasp, the offending piece of material came off, and her fingers came to rest against the buttons of Wanda’s pants. She undid the buttons and zipper as best she could, what with the brunette atop her and all that, and Wanda rolled off of her, long enough to take off her pants, exposing her panties. A second, off they went, and she returned her attention to Kate, hooking her fingers into the other girl’s underwear, the last vestige of clothing left on either of them.

“Oh, I know you can. Especially with that mouth of yours...” Wanda said, as she removed the aforementioned, twirling it around with an inquisitive finger. Letting it go, she returned to her spot just above Kate, aligning her pussy with the blue-eyed girl’s erection. “...but tonight, all I want is your cock.”

And then she sank down.

A moan tumbled from Kate’s lips, along with some form of praise be to the God-Emperor of Mankind, and maybe Kanye, as the wet heat that was Wanda’s pussy enveloped her cock. Curious, awe-struck eyes watched as the brunette took her completely, letting Kate sheathe herself inside, before Wanda shifted somewhat and came level with her, hazel eyes shimmering with want.

Kate made the first move, thrusting once, then twice, slowly settling into a rhythm as she went. She reveled in the sensation of Wanda’s cunt, leaning up and kissing the brunette, who arched her back ever so slightly as she went. Her fingers drifted up to caress Wanda’s breasts, thumbing her nipples, drawing a moan out of the brunette. “I love everything about you.” She whispered, rubbing circles into the apex of Wanda’s tits. “But your breasts...I love them in particular.”

“I could say the same about your tongue.” Wanda responded, leaning down to kiss Kate again, pressing a playful nip to her bottom lip. “It’s my favorite. Though your cock...I’m really starting to like it.” One of her hands, previously bracing against the mattress, came up to caress Kate’s cheek, giving it a playful squeeze. “Feels so good.” 

Whilst Wanda bounced atop Kate’s cock, the raven-haired girl found herself steadily moaning. Her hands were roaming freely across Wanda’s skin now, dancing across her cheeks, her breasts, her sides, and, with a little bit of movement from the brunette, her back. She could feel Wanda’s arousal dripping down the length of her cock, and the wet warmth that surrounded her cock heightened her own lustful desires. Each bounce, each thrust...it set alight a fire in her spine and made her want Wanda more with each passing second. “If this is a dream…” Kate whispered, pulling Wanda down for another kiss. “...I don’t ever wanna wake up.”

“It’s real. Oh so very real...” Wanda murmured, gazing into Kate’s blue eyes and taking a moment to admire them, the way they glinted in the dim light of the room, emotions swirling in her irises. “I mean, the sweater kinda proves it. I don’t think your dreams could come up with something _ that _ terrible.”

Kate giggled. “Fuckin’ fashionistas…”

Picking up the pace a little bit more, the brunette kept up her bouncing motions, matching Kate’s movements action-by-action. She let her hands press against Kate’s breasts, giving them gentle squeezes, running her fingers along her body. She watched as Kate’s eyes flared with delight, the way that her mouth dropped open ever so slightly as Wanda’s pussy did _ things _ to her cock. The brunette could tell the girl was getting a bit closer to her climax with each and every thrust, and as she felt Kate stiffen beneath her, breath ragged as she went, she decided to help speed the process along. “Getting close, sweetie?” She cooed, receiving a hasty nod. 

“S-sorry.” Kate whispered. “I should be lasting longer, but you feel so fucking good-”

“No no, it’s okay…I’m close too...” Wanda began, pressing her lips to her cheek. “...and I want you to cum-” Her free hand touched Kate’s neck, fingers trailing about this way and that, making Kate lean into her touch. “-right inside of me.”

Blinking rapidly, Kate focused upon Wanda, blue eyes widening slightly. “Inside? Are you sure-”

“-yes.” Wanda interrupted, kissing her, upping her tempo. “You said you wanted me to have your babies, so tonight...let’s make one.” 

“Ah-” Kate gasped.

Wanda lowered herself further onto Kate, pressing her firmly into the mattress. “Come on K…” She whispered, feeling the blue-eyed girl’s cock begin to twitch inside of her cunt, heralding her coming orgasm. “We’d make such beautiful children, wouldn’t we? Especially if they got your eyes...you have such beautiful eyes.” She kissed Kate, once, twice, once again, letting her hands wander a bit, one coming up to her cheek, the other pressing flush against her chest. “I could get lost in your eyes forever…”

“So could I.” Kate whispered, heart racing as her climax began to overtake her. “I love your eyes, Wanda. I love everything about you, I love you-” She shuddered, a loud, frantic moan tumbling from her lips. “W-Wanda-” Her voice wavered and shook, and suddenly, her arms wrapped about Wanda’s torso, holding her tight. “Fuck-”

“Cum for me, Kate.” The brunette whispered, cupping her face. “Give me a child.”

A moment later, Kate did just that. With a muffled scream, she gave into her orgasm and came, holding onto Wanda like a lifeline as she spilled herself deep into the brunette. With each pulse of her cock, she gave herself further to Wanda, kissing her lips, breathing in her scent, gazing into delighted hazel eyes. Over and over, she moaned as she filled the brunette’s pussy, losing herself in the pleasure that washed over her, permeating her very soul.

Reveling in the sensation of Kate giving into her desires, Wanda kissed her, again and again. She could feel the blue-eyed girl’s cock painting her cunt with cum, spilling her essence into her fertile womb. Moaning, secure in Kate’s arms, and blissfully happy, she gave into her own orgasm, allowing herself to come undone. As ecstasy washed over her nerves, travelling up her spine and focusing her mind solely upon Kate, Wanda felt herself smile. Her fingers pressed into Kate’s cheeks, and her lips clashed with that of the raven-haired girl’s over and over, gracelessly and sloppily, but lovingly all the same. 

On and on, Kate and Wanda went, enjoying their orgasms, until finally, they had nothing left to give each other. The world slowly swung back into focus as they came down from the heights they had brought each other to, the room silent, save for the sound of their breathing. A minute passed, two, three, and as Wanda finished collecting herself, she noticed, in the moonlit room, the faint sheen of tears on Kate’s eyes.

“K?” She asked, watching as the blue-eyed girl began to cry, single tears falling to the mattress and leaving little trails in her skin. Concern sparked ever so briefly in her mind, and then as Kate pulled her in for a quiet, simple kiss, she realized that the tears that spilled from her love’s eyes were ones of joy. 

“I love you, Wanda.” Kate whispered. “So, so much.”

“I love you too.” Wanda whispered back. She brushed her thumbs against Kate’s face, wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, kissing her again and again, a content smile dancing across her lips. She felt Kate pull out of her, and her breath hitched briefly at the loss of contact, but Kate stayed within her arms, pressing a loving kiss of her own to her lips. Wanda felt exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhausted, as she shifted a bit in the bed, pulling Kate close. “Stay with me.” She whispered.

“I will.” Kate murmured, grasping at a stray blanket and draping it over the pair. As it settled over them, Kate snuggled up to Wanda, pressing one last little kiss to her lips. “Goodnight, Wanda.” She said, feeling her eyes close as she began to slip away into peaceful rest, warm and safe in the arms of her beloved.

“Goodnight, Kate.” Wanda murmured back, closing her eyes and letting go of the world around her. It was such a strange turn of events, she mused, that her attempts to deal with her insomnia had lead to this. It had been such a simple question, a simple arrangement, and somehow, Wanda had found everything she’d ever wanted. She and Kate were meant for each other, and she knew, one day, she would bear a ring of Kate’s choosing upon her finger. She would be her wife, the mother of her children...though somehow, she just knew the latter title would be upon her much sooner than the former. Wanda didn’t mind, not one bit. She and Kate would have everything they ever wanted, and they’d do it together...

...she fell asleep, a content little smile on her lips.

//

_ Four years later... _

“I still wanna burn that sweater.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-” Kate said, throwing her arms up in mock frustration. “-it’s not _ that _ ugly!”

Laughing softly, Wanda turned off the bathroom light and walked over to her wife, pressing a kiss to Kate’s forehead. “But it is!” She said, looking at the wooly, accursed thing that had somehow survived the rigors of college, work, two kids and a freak accident involving sixty-something lawn gnomes, a gun-toting leprechaun strung out on meth, a buzzsaw-toting cop named Bucky and the unluckiest hamster to have ever lived.

“The sweater has great personal significance to me!” Kate said, wrapping her arms around Wanda’s frame and pressing her lips to the brunette’s. “I wore it the day we _ finally _ stopped dancing around and got together-together, I wore it the day you threw up in Calc class and it turned out that you were, in fact, pregnant, and with twins at that, I wore it the day I met your family-”

“You strangled Pietro with it. In front of my parents.” Wanda said.

“-and that’s why I like it so much! It saved my life!” Kate finished. “And he’s still alive, isn’t he? For crying out loud, all I did was knock you up, that did _ not _ warrant getting tackled as soon as the door opened.”

“It certainly made quite the impression upon my parents, though.” Wanda said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen father laugh that hard. Or mother turn that pale.”

“Yeah well, having a guy like Clint for a dad teaches you a thing or two about getting rough with people.” Kate said. 

“True.” Wanda said, pressing another kiss to Kate’s forehead, touching her arms and running her fingers along them playfully. “By the way, are the kids asleep?” 

“They are.” Kate replied, an inquisitive look upon her face. “Of course, Amara was down for bed a lot more than Zane was, but that’s par for the course around here, considering that he apparently picked up your old college sleeping habits while Amara picked up mine. Why do you ask?”

“Because…” Wanda began, taking Kate’s hand and leading her wife towards the bed, a saucy smile adorning her lips. “...I want to give them some more siblings...and I’d rather we weren’t interrupted.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> S1A. If I had a dollar for every time life or writer's block came on by to fuck with me, I would make Tony Stark look like a pauper.
> 
> S1B. MCR and Green Day were the main soundtracks while writing this, in case you haven't noticed.
> 
> S1C. Kate was brought into the series because...why not? I wanted someone different than Steve/Natasha/Carol, who have been the mainstays in previous installments. I based her appearance more or less off of her Earth-616 incarnation, but since I'm a sucker for Liana Ramirez and wholeheartedly support her campaign to win the role of Kate in the MCU, I also used her for inspiration when developing Kate in the story.
> 
> //
> 
> S2A. This section was written while on a Ke$ha binge, hence the references to her in the first part.
> 
> S2B. As far as books go, The Terranauts and Touching Spirit Bear are the kind of books that make me wanna bring back book burnings. 
> 
> //
> 
> S3A. I may have been on a Selena Gomez kick while composing this section. I also rewrote it four different times while I was still developing the story. 
> 
> S3B. Generally speaking, having an orgasm helps one sleep, for various scientific reasons which I'll condense down to "it's a Wikipedia thing".
> 
> S3C. Matt Ward, also known as "The Ultramarines Cheerleader", is rather infamous due to that time he had the Grey Knights, badass warrior monks, murderize the Sisters of Battle and bathe in their blood, because apparently he is incapable of grasping the character of anyone not named an Ultramarine. Thankfully, it's been retconned to some degree. 
> 
> //
> 
> S4A. This section was a bit difficult to write, mostly because I couldn't decide if I wanted Wanda to reciprocate Kate giving her oral. Ultimately, I ended up shifting that to the next section, to allow for Wanda to get some rest and help move the story along.
> 
> //
> 
> S5A. Green Day is an amazing way to wake up. Probably.
> 
> //
> 
> S6A. Even more Green Day! What can I say, American Idiot is an amazing album. Also, we get a look into Kate's mindset as the story really sets in and she starts pining for Wanda. That was more or less born of me watching a few romance movies. 
> 
> //
> 
> S7A. I think the story was supposed to cut off around Section 5, but then I decided to keep going because I felt it had potential and that's where the story arc of Kate and Wanda falling in love came to fruition. It's also why this thing took like, forever, I had to build a story arc for them, which necessitated rewrites to the plot to accommodate such. Totally worth it though.
> 
> S7B. Boulevard of Broken Dreams is a great song, hence it's cameo here. Also, it's a continuation of Holiday, so it fit thematically with Section 6.
> 
> //
> 
> S8A. Vision shows up to be the good best friend everyone needs! I don't fully grasp his character, though, so I don't think he'll be appearing in this series for a while.
> 
> S8B. And then we get to the dramatic part of the story, which uh...gets undramatic pretty quickly.
> 
> //
> 
> S9A. Sex and romance, my wheelhouse. I wanted this part to be longer and feature oral/fingering, but I felt that since I'd covered that earlier, it would be okay to skip over to the fucking with penises and vaginas part.
> 
> S9B. The name "Olivia" refers to my take on Death, who I characterize as a goth girl with the aforementioned name. It was for another series I wrote a long while back. Who knows, maybe I'll take another look at it in the future one day. 
> 
> S9C. It is my belief that Kate wears a green wool sweater with some truly atrocious designs on it, hence the focus upon it. Also for comedic reasons.
> 
> S9D. If you've read the previous works in this series, you know by now that some form of someone getting knocked up tends to happen. Surprise surprise, it's Wanda once more. I imagine she'll turn that around one of these days, when I write a story that gives her a penis.  
  
//  
  
S10A. This section went through a few rewrites before finally getting set in stone. One particularly memorable draft featured Pietro showing up to do the aforementioned tackling of Kate while Wanda was giving birth to the kids, which resulted in Clint (who is Kate's father in this timeline, presumably, he adopted her or something) tackling Pietro and Bucky and Steve (who are cops in this timeline) arresting all three of them, to Wanda's eternal amusement.  
  
S10B. Zane and Amara reference the characters in (upcoming as of this writing) Borderlands 3. Naturally, Zane is a boy, and Amara is a girl. They're about three at this particular point in the timeline, if you were wondering.  
  
S10C. And that's all folks. I'll catch you next time, whenever the hell that is.  



End file.
